Le fil rouge du destin
by Futatsu Seishinbyo
Summary: Le. Destin. Est. Un. Putain. De. Connard. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, quand l'accident a eu lieu. Nous étions les deux seules survivantes, et à partir de ce moment, nous ne nous sommes plus quittées... réunies dans la joie comme dans la douleur, dans l'amour comme dans l'horreur, nous traçons notre route, suivant inlassablement ce fil rouge qui vole devant nous...
1. Présentation des OC

_**Présentation des O.C :**_

 _ **Hironriteki Nyotei :**_ _**Aika Matsui (anciennement Aika Kubo)**_

 _ **Physique :**_ Longs cheveux bruns, grands yeux bleus/verts pâles, peau blanche, assez grande (un mètre soixante), tour de poitrine moyen.

 _ **Caractère :**_ Fille réservée et d'un naturel plutôt calme, elle peut parfois s'énerver et devenir vulgaire et blessante. Elle manque de confiance en elle et a tendance a se replier sur elle même lorsqu'elle est agressée. C'est une Yandere de niveau 4/5 .

 _ **Talents :**_ Elles est une bonne cuisinière et a un sens artistique très développé.

 _ **Autre :**_ N'aime pas être avec d'autres personnes qu'Itaori ou sa famille adoptive, elle aime les sciences, et tout ce qui touche a la génétique. Elle sert parfois de psychologue aux filles de sa classe car elle peut écouter quelqu'un pendant des heures sans l'interrompre.

 _ **Itaori :**_ _**Emu Matsui (anciennement Emu Takeuchi )**_

 _ **Physique :**_ __Cheveux noirs coupés courts avec deux mèches plus longues devant, grands yeux bleus foncés, peau pâle, quelques cm de moins qu' Aika, tour de poitrine moyen.

 _ **Caractère :**_ Elle a l'air très douce et très gentille au premier abords, mais c'est une Yandere en puissance, pire qu' Aika. Elle est très protectrice envers celle qu'elle considère comme sa « petite sœur de cœur ». Elle prends son rôle de grande sœur très a cœur et peut même en venir aux mains. Elle peut néanmoins être très douce et prévenante. Elle a un sens de l'humour... particulier.

 _ **Talents :**_ __Elle a un don pour l'écriture et pour la musique. Elle excelle au piano.

 _ **Autre :**_ Elle aime beaucoup regarder les matchs de basket, que ce soit en direct ou à la télévision. Elle était une fan de la Génération des Miracles, mais a fini par la haïr, ne supportant plus leur suffisance et leur obsession pour la victoire. Elle trouve Akashi fou et fait tout pour l'éloigner d' Aika.


	2. Prologue

J'ai toujours trouvé que le destin était un sacré blagueur, doublé d'un mauvais joueur. A chaque fois que tu évite une embûche, en voilà une autre qui arrive, toujours plus dure, plus douloureuse. Et quand tu a réussi a la passer, voilà que ça recommence. Une roue. Le destin est une roue, le destin est un fil qui détermine notre vie, le destin est un mauvais joueur,le destin est un blagueur... le destin est un putain de connard aussi. Mais sans lui je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée. Hein... le destin est drôle parfois...

J'avais douze ans lorsque l'accident s'est produit. Toi aussi si je me souviens bien. Nous avions douze ans, lorsque nos voitures se sont rencontrées au détour d'un virage. Ton père allait trop vite. Le mien était bourré. Mais ça ne changea strictement rien au fait que nous perdîmes toutes les deux les seuls membres de notre famille. Toi, tu avais un père, une mère et un petit frère. Ta mère était enceinte, et d'après le médecin, dans trois mois tu allais avoir une petite sœur. De mon côté, il ne me restait que mon père, ma mère était déjà morte a cette époque. Elle est morte quand je suis née. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée, c'est ma naissance. Moi, beau bébé bien portant de deux kilos cinq cents, j'étais trop dur a expulser pour son frêle corps de jeune mannequin. Mais bon, c'est du passé tout ça.

Quand les pompiers et ambulanciers arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils pensaient de trouver aucun survivants. Mais il y en avait deux. Deux miraculées, de douze ans chacune. On nous a prises en charge, on a contacté la famille, mais c'était peine perdue. Ton oncle vivait au États-unis, ma tante vivait en Afrique. Les autres avaient tous simplement disparus de la surface du globe. On nous plaça en orphelinat, sans beaucoup d'espoir. Nous étions trop vieilles pour que quelqu'un veuille nous adopter. C'est pourtant ce qui arriva. Une dame d'une trentaine d'années et son mari nous virent. Cela faisait deux mois que nous étions arrivées, et malgré l'accident, qui selon nous avait été provoqué par le père de l'autre nous nous entendions bien. Réunies dans la douleur comme dans la joie. Nous sommes finalement devenues sœurs par alliance, avec une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle maison, un nouveau nom...

NOUS SOMMES DÉSORMAIS LIÉES POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ PAR LE FIL ROUGE DU DESTIN...


	3. Années de collèges et premières bêtises

Cela fait deux mois que nous avons étés adoptés par la famille Matsui, Emu et moi. Nous ne sommes pas encore allées en cours, le temps que nos blessures guérissent totalement. Car même si nous avons survécu, nous ne sommes pas sorties indemnes de cet accident, loin de là... Emu avait une jambe et plusieurs cotés cassées. Une de ses côtes a d'ailleurs perforé son poumon, mais légèrement. Ça a guéri, mais elle a a présent des problèmes respiratoires fréquents. De mon côté, ce n'est pas franchement mieux... double fracture ouverte au bras et une énorme cicatrice qui ondule maintenant dans mon dos, la faute a un bout de tôle. Il faut dire que l'accident était violent. Nos deux voitures se sont rencontrées dans un virage et le choc nous a envoyé dans la rambarde de sécurité, après un tonneau pour la voiture d'Emu. Un véritable désastre. Il a fallut une demi-heure avant que les pompiers ne réussissent a désincarcérer tout le monde. 2 survivantes et 4 cadavres.

Puis nous avons enfin pu aller au collège. Le collège dans lequel nous avons été scolarisés était le collège Meiko, un petit collège de la capitale, mais ou l'ambiance était extrêmement agréable. Par chance, nous étions dans la même classe de première, Emu et moi. Nous étions super contentes, et nous espérions nous faire plein d'amis !

Mais encore une fois, le destin a été cruel avec nous et nous avons vite déchantées...

?-Elles sont mignonnes les deux filles là-bas ! Surtout la brunette !

?-Mais t'es fou ! tais-toi, elles vont t'entendre ! Tu les reconnais pas ?

?-Hein ?

?-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment à la ramasse ! Elles ont faites la une de tous les journaux pendant une semaine ! Les deux miraculées de l'accident de la N21 !

?-Ah...

?-Je sais pas vous les gars, mais moi elles me font flipper grave... regarde leurs têtes, surtout celle de la plus petite ! On a l'impression qu'elle va te sauter dessus armée d'un couteau.

?-Je confirme ! Ce sont toutes les deux des Yanderes a un niveau qui fait peur ! Elles ont l'air fragiles, mais ce sont de vrais pestes en fait, avec un caractère de cochon !

Des murmures résonnaient sur notre passages, les gens s'écartaient discrètement, comme si ils avaient peur d'attraper la peste... Je baissais la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes a peine contenues. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait a Dieu pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur moi ? Avait je été une meurtrière dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ce sort cruel ? Les larmes se mirent a tomber, alors qu'Emu essayait vainement de me réconforter. Soudain, quelqu'un me tendit un mouchoir. Je relevais la tête pour croiser un regard chaleureux couleur noisette.

?-Ne les écoutes pas, ils ne racontent que des bêtises... je m'appelle Shigehiro Ogiwara, ravi de te rencontrer... enfin, de vous rencontrer !

Emu-... Tu as un grain de riz sur la joue droite.

Ogiwara- Oh. Ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Sinon, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas encore choisie de club... et je voulais savoir si... enfin, si ça ne vous gêne pas...

Emu- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et viens en au fait !

Ogiwara- Je fait parti du club de basket-ball et je voulais savoir si Emu-chan accepterait d'être notre manager car elle a marqué sur sa fiche de présentation qu'elle aimait ce sport !

Emu- Sé...sérieux ?! Vous voulez que je sois votre manager ? J'adorerais mais...

Aika- ne te préoccupe pas de moi et vas y ! Je comptais m'inscrire au club de cuisine, comme ça je pourrais faire des bentos pour l'équipe ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir si tu me quittes des yeux dix secondes !

Emu- C'est ok, alors ! Quand est le premier entraînement ?

Ogiwara- Demain après-midi, a 3 heures ! Tu y seras ?

Emu- Bien sûr que oui !

C'est ainsi que nous nous fîmes notre premier ami, en la personne d' Ogiwara. De mon côté, je deviens rapidement la confidente des filles de la classes, aillant toujours une oreille attentive a leurs problèmes, les conseillant du mieux que je pouvais. Emu, de son côté, semblait prendre son rôle de manager très à cœur, recherchant sans cesse des infos sur les différentes équipes. Ce fut grâce a elle que nous avons fait la connaissance de la Génération des Miracles, du collège de Teiko. Même si cette rencontre ne ce fit que la dernière année, et dans des conditions peu reluisantes...

Emu découvrit la Génération en milieu de première année, et essaya par tous les moyens de me convertir, en me montrant certains de leurs matchs. Ce qui me surprit le plus, ce ne fut pas leur talent démesurés ou leurs étranges couleurs de cheveux me faisant étrangement penser a un arc-en-ciel, non, ce fut un de leurs joueurs. Plus petit et plus discret que les autres, sont talent pour l'illusionnisme me sauta aux yeux. Il faut dire que je m'y connaissait, mon vrai père était un illusionniste célèbre, et m'avait montré toutes ses techniques. Du coup, j'arrivais comme même a voir celui que tout le monde surnommait le « Joueur fantôme ». Kuroko Tetsuya. Ce nom se grava au fer blanc dans ma mémoire, dès lors que je vit son répertoire et ses techniques. En deuxième année, nous fûmes éliminés du tournoi, après un match contre Kamata West. Ogiwara semblait particulièrement déçu, et lorsque je lui demandais la raison, je ne reçut pour réponse que cette phrase :

Ogiwara- J'ai promit a un ami qui est au collège Teiko qu'un jour, on s'affronterait pour de vrai sur un vrai terrain de basket.

Aika- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre que vous arriverez a vous affrontez l'année prochaine !

Et j'avais raison. L'année suivante, la dernière de notre scolarité de collégiens, notre équipe arriva en finale contre Teiko et la Génération des Miracles. Et nous étions au premières loges, Emu et moi. Elle sur le banc, et moi derrière, a préparer l'eau, les citrons confits et les serviettes pour nos joueurs entre les quarts-temps. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de voir Ogiwara, qui semblait déçu.

Aika- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ogiwara ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ogiwara- Ah... il n'est pas là... mon ami n'a pas pu jouer la finale, il a été blessé lors de son dernier match... et puis, le score et le résultat de cette rencontre étaient déterminés d'avance. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me battre jusqu'au bout !

C'est ce que j'admirai chez Ogiwara. Son enthousiasme et son mental d'acier étaient une bouffée de fraîcheur dans ma vie tristounette et monotone, et un vrai plus pour l'équipe. Mais j'avais oublié que le destin est un chieur de première, et que même l'acier le plus résistant ne tient pas longtemps face a un laser...

 **111-11**

Des 1 sur tout le panneau d'affichage. Nous avions étés victimes du nouveau jeu des membres de la Génération des Miracles. Depuis quelques temps, Emu ne prenait plus aucun plaisir a regarder les matchs de ses joueurs favoris. Car il ne se battaient plus pour le plaisir, mais pour gagner. Et comme ils s'ennuyaient pendant les matchs, ils inventaient des petits jeux, se lançaient des défis... et humiliaient leurs adversaires sans la moindre once de pitié.

Lorsque je vis l'air détruit d'Ogiwara, mon cœur se serra. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il regardait. Je me retournais et je vis... Kuroko Tetsuya, le joueur fantôme, en pleurs lui aussi. Ils avaient gagnés, mais je en voyais dans ses yeux que de la douleur. Et ça me marqua profondément. Ils se placèrent pour le salut. Le salut fut fait et ils tournèrent les talons. Mais Ogiwara resta planté au milieu du terrain, pleurant amèrement sa défaite. Je me précipitai, suivie d'Emu pour aller le chercher. La Génération s'était arrêtée, et regardait notre As avec pitié.

 _ **Ils... Ils... ILS ME DÉGOUTTAIENT PROFONDÉMENT.**_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me mis dans une colère noire. Alors qu'Emu raccompagnait Ogiwara, je me retournai pour faire face a ces salauds.

Aika- Laissez moi vous dire une chose, bande de connards prétentieux et imbus de leurs personne. Vous êtes des génies ? Tant mieux pour vous. Mais n'oubliez jamais qu'on trouve toujours plus fort que soit, et que ce match que vous avez sembler trouver très amusant ne pourra que se retourner contre vous. Sur ce, adieu, et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Je les plantaient là, stupéfaits. En retournant vers mes vestiaires, je croisais Kuroko Tetsuya, accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Prenant mon courage a deux mains, je lui lançait :

Aika- Kuroko Tetsuya ...l'ami d'Ogiwara-kun... Toi... tu n'est pas comme eux. Tu ne te réjouis pas d'humilier l'adversaire, et je voit dans tes yeux que ce qui vient de ce passer te dégoutte profondément, tout comme moi. Je te dit ça comme ça, mais je ne sais pas si tu en a quelque chose a faire, mais... est-ce que pour toi, c'est ça, la victoire ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, tous comme la fille à côté de lui, comme si je venais de lui mettre une claque. Je lui sourit tristement et je partis rejoindre mon équipe. Je n'appris que quelques jours plus tard qu'Ogiwara avait décidé d'arrêter définitivement le basket, ainsi que la plupart des membres du club. Cette nouvelle me fit un coup au cœur et ma haine pour la GdM ne fit qu'augmenter. Passer de 28 membres à 6 en moins de 24 heures, ça fait un sacré choc... même Emu ne parvenait pas à le digérer. Je la retrouvais une nuit, a deux heures du matin en train de regarder un des premiers matchs de la GdM, en pleurant à chaudes larmes, marmonnant en une litanie sans fin :

Emu- Pourquoi... Comment on en est arrivé là... pourquoi avoir fait passer la victoire avant le travail d'équipe et le plaisir de jouer... pourquoi...

Je passais la nuit à la consoler. Le fait que les rôles soient inversés me fit assez bizarre. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas mes pleurs qui devaient être séchés. Peu après ce triste épisode, Emu et moi nous avons fait la première grosse connerie depuis notre adoption. Et un peu à cause de moi aussi. Depuis mon accident, j'avais un vilaine cicatrice dans le dos, qui commençait a me gaver sérieusement. J'avais donc économisée mon argent de poche pendant plusieurs mois pour aller me faire faire un tatouage qui recouvrirait cette horreur. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu' Emu serai dans le coup, et qu'elle s'en ferait aussi un. Du coup, après deux heures pendant lesquelles le gars me tatoua, elle s'en fit faire 2. Deux empreintes de loup stylisées, une sur chaque hanche. Le résultat était vraiment pas mal. De mon coté, ce fut une branche de cerisier fleurie, partant de ma dernière côte gauche et remontant jusqu'à mon omoplate droite, cachant ainsi ma cicatrice. Le résultat rendait super bien, et après avoir payé une somme conséquente, nous sommes retournées chez nous. La scène a laquelle nous avons assisté me donna envie de gerber. Nos parents adoptifs étaient en train de se gueuler dessus comme des enragés, les insultes fusaient. Nous comprîmes rapidement le sujet, qui tenait en un mot.

 _ **ADULTÈRE**_

Peu de temps après, le divorce était prononcé et nous restions a la garde de notre mère adoptive, la fautive, alors que notre père allait s'installer à Kyoto. Elle se remaria un mois après avec son amant, un bel homme, certes, mais que je ne parvins jamais à appeler Père. Et comble de l'ironie, le même jour, notre père adoptif se vit accorder une promotion qui le haussa dans les hautes strates de la hiérarchie. Le Destin est vraiment chiant parfois... je commence à croire que quelqu'un a parié que ma vie serait nulle ou que Dieu était bourré quand il a écrit ma vie... Il n'empêche, que malgré ces … « imprévus », nous nous sommes faites copieusement engueulées, Emu et moi. Mais ça m'importait peu. Je venais de voir mon univers s'effriter sous mes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, et seul le fait de pouvoir dormir avec Emu dans le même lit tous les soirs me permettait de me raccrocher a quelque chose un tant soit peu réel. C'est aussi dans ces derniers mois que je passais au collège que j'eus ma puberté, un peu tardivement. En mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me trouvais affublée d'une paire de nichons de taille 90 et de bonnet C, alors que mon corps prenait des courbes que je préférais cacher sous des pulls extra-larges...

Puis, un peu avant la mi-mars, on nous demanda de choisir notre lycée. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine à Tokyo, mais l'un d'eux retint particulièrement mon attention.

 _ **LE LYCÉE SEIRIN**_

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout, merci d'avoir lu !**_


	4. Début du lycée

Nous sommes en avril, et Emu et mois venons de faire notre rentrée en seconde au lycée Seirin. Nous l'avons choisi pour une raison simple. Tôo ? Aomine Daiki et Momoi Satsuki. Shutoku ? Midorima Shintaro. Les autres ? Aucun intérêt, et trop loin de chez nous. Mais il y avait une dernière raison a ce choix. J'avais appris par hasard que le seul membre de la Génération des Miracles que je ne haïssais pas de tout mon cœur y était. Kuroko Tetsuya, l'ombre, le joueur fantôme... l'ami d'Ogiwara-kun... .

Nous faisons donc notre rentrée, habillées de l'uniforme réglementaire, qui est composé d'une jupe blanche avec en bas une bande verte clair et une autre bleu marine, d'un pull bleu marine et d'un foulard assortis à la jupe. Celui d'été est plus soft, le pull étant remplacé par un chemisier blanc a manches courtes. Pendant qu'Emu allait s'inscrire au club de musique, je me dirigeais vers le club d'art plastique. En chemin, j'aperçus une touffe bleue ciel facilement reconnaissable, et j'eus un sourire. Les infos étaient exactes. Je validais mon inscription et j'allais chercher Emu, en pleine démonstration de son talent sur le piano qui avait été sorti. Je lui fit signe, elle se leva, salua ses sempais et nous nous dirigeons vers le club de basket-ball, alors qu'ils commençaient à trier les fiches d'inscriptions. Je restais a une distance prudente et je laissais Emu faire.

Emu- Bonjour ! C'est bien ici le club de Basket ?

?- Euh...oui. Je suis la coach, Riko Aida. Enchantée.

Emu- Je m'appelle Emu Matsui, et derrière moi, c'est ma sœur de cœur, Aika. Nous venions vous proposer nos services en tant que manager !

Riko- Euh... pourquoi pas... Qu'est ce que tu en dis, Hyuga ?

Hyuga- C'est une bonne idée ! Bienvenue au club, et je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Junpei Hyuga, le capitaine de l'équipe.

Emu- On doit vous laisser ! Au revoir, et on sera à l'entraînement !

Nous partons rejoindre notre classe, et je constate avec plaisir que Kuroko en fait partie. Alors qu'Emu aborde un groupe de filles, je me dirige vers lui. Il se trouve dans le fond, en train de lire un livre.

Aika- Bonjour !

Aucune réponse. En même temps, c'est normal, il pense sûrement que je m'adresse à quelqu'un derrière...

Aika- Tu pourrais me répondre, Tetsuya Kuroko... c'est impoli.

Je le vois relever doucement la tête et me regarder avec stupéfaction.

Kuroko- Tu... Tu peux me voir ?!

Aika- Oui, bien sûr ! Ton petit tour de passe-passe ne marche pas avec moi. Mon père était un illusionniste célèbre, et il m'a apprit comment fonctionnait toutes ses techniques et comment les déjouer. Alors pour moi, te voir ne me demande aucun effort, contrairement aux autres qui manquent de faire une attaque a chaque fois que tu veux leur parler, parce qu'il ne t'ont pas vu...

Kuroko-... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà croisée...

Aika- Cette technique de drague est très mauvaise. Mais c'est vrai, tu m'as déjà vu, et nous nous sommes déjà parlé. Essais de te rappeler. Quand tu te souviendra, viens me voir ! Je fais parti du club d'art plastique et je suis l'assistante d'Emu, qui est la manager du club de basket-ball !

Le professeur rentre et chacun va s'asseoir. Je ne me met pas trop loin de lui ni d'Emu et de ses nouvelles copines. Le prof commence le blabla habituel, nous rappelle les règles de conduite et autres. Je regarde régulièrement par la fenêtre. Puis le professeur nous demande de nous présenter tour a tour. Je m'intéresse particulièrement à Kuroko et un gars bâti comme une armoire à glace, que j'ai vu au stand du club de basket-ball. D'ailleurs, c'est a son tour.

?- Je m'appelle Taiga Kagami. J'aime le basket et manger. Ma famille vit au États-Unis et je reviens de trois ans passés là-bas. C'est tout.

C'est a moi, ensuite a Emu et pour finir, Kuroko.

Aika- Je m'appelle Aika Matsui. Je suis la sœur adoptive d'Emu. Mes parents adoptifs sont divorcés, mes parents biologiques sont morts. J'aime l'art, la cuisine et le basket-ball. Précision, je suis assistante de la manager du club de basket-ball et je hais plus que tout la Génération des Miracles.

Emu- Je suis Emu Matsui, la sœur adoptive d'Aika. Comme elle, mes parents biologiques sont morts et nos parents adoptifs sont divorcés. Je suis la manager du club de basket-ball, et je fais parti du club de musique. Tout comme Aika, je hais de tout mon cœur la GdM. Sauf Kuroko, et c'est aussi le cas de ma sœur.

Prof- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour...

Kuroko- Non, il reste moi. Je suis Tetsuya Kuroko. J'aime les milk-shakes à la vanille, mon rêve est de devenir instituteur en maternelle et j'aime le basket-ball. Mon but est de faire de l'équipe de Seirin la meilleur équipe du Japon. C'est tout.

Prof- * Dans sa barbe * Bon dieu, mais il est là depuis quand ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !

Je rigole sous cape. Cette année promet d'être riche en rebondissement ! La journée se finit sans autre incident notable, et nous nous rendons au club de basket, nos clubs respectifs ne commençant officiellement que la semaine prochaine. Kuroko refait le même coup a la coach, ce qui me fait bien marrer. Emu reste jusqu'à la moitié de la séance pour mettre des détails au clair avec Riko, puis nous partons, notre journée finie.

Plusieurs jours passent avant l'incident. Et quand je dis incident, je minimalise. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai failli vider le stock de calmant de l'infirmerie. Et ça a faillit ne pas suffire.

Riko venait de nous annoncer contre qui nous allions faire le match d'entraînement. Kaijô, rien que ça. Puis elle nous dit que l'effectif s'était renforcé avec l'arrivée de Ryouta Kise, un des joueurs de la GdM. Et comme le destin a décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout, qui se ramène a cet instant suivi d'une horde de fan en furie qui réclament des autographes ? Et oui, dans le mille. Ryouta Kise est juste en face de nous. Il vient saluer Kuroko, alors que de mon côté, je suis en train de bouillir de rage. Je serre les poings si fort que mes jointures en deviennent blanches. Les secondes me regardent et s'écartent prudemment de quelques pas, histoire de ne pas être trucidés par accident. Et voilà qu'Emu se ramène.

Emu- Aika ! Bon sang, desserre tes poings, tu est en train de pisser le sang ! Mais t'est malade ?!

Tout le monde s'est tu et me regarde. Effectivement, je pisse le sang. Je desserre mon poings, lève ma main a hauteur de mon visage, et je commence à lécher le sang qui coule. Je vois deux trois gars rougir, alors qu'Emu se ramène avec la trousse de secours. Elle désinfecte et bande ma main, puis remarque enfin Kise.

Emu- Je vois. Il fout quoi ici ?

Aika-...

je ne répond pas et je me mets a fouiller dans la trousse de secours avant de trouver ce que je veux. J'attrape une bouteille d'eau qui traîne et j'avale d'un coup une dizaine de cachet. Des calmants.

Riko- Aaah ! Mais t'es pas bien ?! Tu veux crever ou quoi ?!

Aika-... Riko... fais sortir ce connard de joueur de la GdM avant que mes pulsions meurtrières reprennent. Et si possible, tenez Emu, sinon c'est elle qui va le faire a ma place. Et tu crois vraiment que je vais crever à cause de la dizaine de cachets que je viens d'avaler ? C'est mal me connaître.

Je tourne les talons et je sort, pour aller m'isoler sur le toit. Emu me rejoint peu après. Nous regardons les nuages, sans parler. C'est finalement moi qui brise le silence.

Aika- J'irais a Kaijô avec l'équipe. Hors de question que je manque ce match. On se déguisera en pom-pom girls pour rigoler ?

Emu- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je tiens a ma fierté moi !

Aika- Je rigolais... je pense qu'il ne se souviens pas de nous. Et c'est tant mieux. Comme ça, quand on l'aura battu, je pourrais lui refoutre qui je suis dans le crâne. Et il sera pas près de l'oublier !

Emu- J'en suis certaine !

Nous nous sommes mises a rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis tout en riant, nous nous sommes mises à pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fit un bien fou. J'expulsais toutes mes pensées négatives, ne gardant en tête que l'instant présent, avec Emu.

Le jour de la rencontre, j'étais prête comme jamais. J'avais prié un Dieu que je savais pourtant inexistant pour que Seirin écrase Kaijô. Pour changer, je n'avais pas mise mon uniforme, mais des habits de ville, comme Emu. Elle portait un short gris en jean et un petit haut blanc avec marqué dessus « Best girl of the world ! ». Moi, je portais une jupe blanche et un t-shirt dos nu qui dévoilai mon tatouage. La plupart des gens se retournaient sur le passage de notre équipe, mais je ne saurai dire si c'était a cause d'Emu et moi, ou du groupe hétéroclite que l'on formait. Dans le gymnase, Riko manqua de péter un câble quand elle vit que le coach de Kaijô ne la prenait absolument pas au sérieux. Et ça dura jusqu'à ce que Kagami mette un dunk a faire chialer un pro de la NBA et pète l'arceau... Alors là, a ce moment la, j'étais pété de rire, mais littéralement ! Limite si je me roulais pas par terre ! Emu étais dans le même état que moi, et il suffisait d'un regard entre nous ou vers Kagami pour repartir de plus belle. Le temps que nous nous calmions, ils avaient ouverts le terrain complet. Le match a repris dans un rythme effréné, nous obligeant a demander un temps mort, pendant lequel Kuroko nous apprends le point faible de sa Misdirection et se fait copieusement engueuler par Riko. Puis, je ne sais pas comment, il se prend un coup accidentel de la part de Kise et est obligé de sortir pendant le deuxième et le troisième quart-temps. Comme la fin du match approchait, et que l'équipe risquait d'avoir soif, je proposais a Emu d'aller leur chercher des boissons, même si cela impliquait de devoir louper la fin du match.

Emu- Tu es sûre ? On va louper la fin...

Aika- Je suis sûre. J'ai foi en eux, je sais qu'ils vont gagner, ne serait ce que d'un minuscule point. Aller, viens. On va même en acheter pour ceux de Kaijô, tiens !

Nous partons, armées de 3 sacs plastiques vers le distributeur de boissons se situant un peu plus loin. Je laisse Emu choisir la boisson. Elle prend du jus multi fruit glacé pour tout le monde. Une fois que c'est fait, nous retournons au gymnase, avec une provision d'une vingtaine de canettes. Je porte de sac de sept, et Emu un sac de six. A l'entrée, je vois deux garçons portant ce qui semble être l'uniforme de Shutoku. Et l'un des deux est un grand gars avec des cheveux vert épinard. Je grogne. Mais ils se sont tous donné rendez-vous ou quoi ?! Je dois déjà supporter Kise, et voilà que Midorima se ramène ! Je passe entre eux, et je me dirige vers mon banc quand j'entends un grand bruit de chute. Je me tourne pour voir Emu étalée par terre, les cannettes hors du sac. L'autre gars de Shutoku se précipite et l'aide a se relever, alors que je m'approche en courant.

Aika- Emu ! Ça va ?!

Emu- Oui oui, t'inquiète... je me suis juste cassé la gueule de la manière la plus stupide qui soit devant une bonne trentaine de personnes, mais a part ça, ça va.

Aika-... Ton sens de l'humour est vraiment particulier...

Emu- Je sais. Tu m'aides a ramasser les... canettes. En fait non, je crois que c'est bon.

Effectivement, le gars qui l'a aidée a se relever lui tends le sac rempli, avec un grand sourire. J'en profite pour le détailler. Il est plutôt mignon, et il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'ouvert avec un caractère joyeux. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, avec mèches qui tombent au niveau de ses yeux sont très étroit , et ils sont de couleur bleue argenté. Il est de taille moyenne, je dirai... 1m75, a quelques choses près. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je manque de me casser la gueule a mon tour quand je vois ça. Emu est en train de ROUGIR ! Non, mais WTF ?! Je nage en plein délire, là ! Si Emu a le béguin pour ce type, je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Elle le connaît même pas ! Je lui fait signe pour qu'elle me suive, et j'entends a ce moment le coup de sifflet final. Je tourne la tête pour voir le score.

 _ **100-98**_

On se regarde. Et on hurle, avant de courir vers les membres de notre équipe. J'attrape Furihata et je lui fait le câlin du siècle en rigolant comme une folle, avant de commencer une mini-dance de la victoire avec Emu et Kuroko, que j'ai chopé alors qu'il passait par là.

Aika- On a gagné !On a gagné !On a gagné !On a gagné !On a gagné !On a gagné !On a …

Emu- On a compris!On a compris !On a compris !On a compris !

Aika- Eeeeeh ! C'est pas sympa !

Tout ceux de notre équipe ce mettent à rigoler, alors que Riko dispatche les boissons. En voyant qu'il y en a sept de trop, elle nous regarde bizarrement. J'en pose deux pour nous, puis je me dirige vers les cinq membres de l'équipe de Kaijô, en train de se faire engueuler par leur coach. Ignorant le regards surpris qu'ils me lancent, je leurs file a chacun une cannette, alors que le silence se fait du coté de mon équipe. Je finis par Kise. Bien que je sois plus petite que lui, j'ai un avantage. Ma répartie. Je lui colle sa canette dans les mains et je dit, d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde en profite.

Aika- Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu l'année dernière, Ryouta Kise ! La révolution est en marche ! Je déclare officiellement la fin de l'ère de la Génération des Miracles !

Kise- Comment ça, l'année dernière ?! Je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie !

Aika- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Emu, je peux lui rafraîchir la mémoire en me permettant d'être vulgaire ?

Emu- Fait toi plaisir petite sœur !

Aika – Merci !

Je m'écarte de quelques pas, juste ce qu'il faut pour éviter de le frapper par mégarde, j'inspire un grand coup, avant de lancer.

Aika- Alors comme ça, le grand Ryouta Kise ne se souviens pas de moi ? Vu ta tête, il semblerait que non. Et si toi tu ne te souviens pas, ça signifie qu'il va falloir que je le refasse à tout les membres de la GdM. La barbe... Donc, pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu te souviens de l'équipe que vous avez humilier de la façon la plus exécrable l'année dernière, en jouant a un jeu en plein match ! 111-11 ! Voila ce que tu doit te rappeler ! Vous avez été infâmes du début a la fin du match ! Mais ce dont je veux que tu te souvienne, c'est ce qui c'est passé ENSUITE . Notre As as compris trop tard que vous l'aviez utilisé, et ça l'a brisé. Il pleurait lors du salut. Il était tellement choqué qu'il est resté planté au milieu du terrain, devant les milliers de spectateurs du gymnase ! Et vous, vous le regardiez, sans rien faire ! Votre connard d'As souriait, ainsi que votre capitaine ! Et les autres, dont toi, vous aviez cette indifférence teintée de pitié au fond des yeux ! A ce moment là, je me suis mis à vous haïr, comme je n'ai jamais haït personne ! Si j'avais eu un couteau sous la main, je vous aurait tués ! Emu a raccompagné notre joueur aux vestiaires, donc elle n'a pas vu la fin. Mais revoici la phrase que je vous ai dite mots pour mots : « Laissez moi vous dire une chose, bande de connards prétentieux imbus de leurs personnes. Vous êtes des génies ? Tant mieux pour vous. Mais n'oubliez jamais que l'on trouve toujours plus fort que soit, et que ce match que vous avez sembler trouver très amusant ne pourra que se retourner contre vous. Sur ce, adieu, et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir. ». Mots pour mots. Alors, tu t'en souviens maintenant ? On dirai que oui... mais j'ai une dernière chose a te dire, avant de m'en aller. Notre club contenait 28 joueurs. 28. le lendemain de ce match, nous sommes passés de 28 joueurs à seulement 6. Tu te rends compte ?! VOUS AVEZ DEGOUTÉS 22 JOUEURS DU BASKET ! Certains ont définitivement arrêtés et notre As, a été transféré. Et ça, c'est sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Le basket était plus qu'une passion pour lui, c'était sa vie ! Et vous lui avez enlevés sa raison de vivre... jamais. JAMAIS JE NE POURRAI VOUS LE PARDONNEZ ! A CAUSE DE VOUS, CET UNIVERS QUE J'AVAIS MIS TANT DE TEMPS A CONSTRUIRE C'EST ÉFFONDRÉ COMME UN CHÂTEAU DE CARTES ! Je...

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, alors que mes larmes coulaient en abondance.

Aika- Je l'aimais... J'aimais... ce garçon... que vous avez...brisé...

Plus un bruit. Plus un souffle. Ma tirade haineuse m'avait épuisée, et je n'avais qu'une envie. Aller me foutre sous ma couette et ne plus jamais en sortir. Je jetais un dernier regards a Kise, et je tournais les talons. Emu m'emboîta le pas, et nous nous apprêtions a sortir lorsque je me rappelais de quelque chose... de quelqu'un pour être exacte.

Aika- Midorima Shintaro... Envoie donc cette vidéo que tu viens de tourner à tes chers et anciens coéquipiers. Car ce que je viens de dire les concerne, tout autant que toi. Et ce n'est pas forcément pour la même raison que moi, mais je suis sûre que toute notre équipe a très envie d'en découdre avec vous. ON VA VOUS ÉCRASEZ UN PAR UN ET IL NE VOUS RESTERA QUE VOS YEUX POUR PLEURER, COMME POUR TOUS CEUX QUE VOUS AVEZ HUMILIÉS.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais alors que je partais, je l'entendis dire :

Midorima- Oha-Asa avait raison... Aujourd'hui, les cancers vont tous gagner mais ils vont se retrouver face à un vieil ennemi plein de rancœur.

Une fois de retour à la maison, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, sous ma couette. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, je me mit a réfléchir, avant de m'endormir...

 _ **Demain est un nouveau jour.**_

 _ **Demain, le Destin sera peut-être encore plus cruel.**_

 _ **Demain...**_

 _ **Hello ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Comme les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre, le rythme de parution ne sera pas stable, mais j'essaierais de vous poster la suite le plus vite possible ! Laissez des reviews, que je sache si vous avez aimez, si vous avez des questions, des commentaires a faire ou autre ! Bye, et à la prochaine !**_


	5. Les mois passents, les souvenirs restent

Il s'est passé plusieurs semaines depuis le match d'entraînement contre le Lycée Kaijô, et je ne suis toujours pas retournée au club de Basket. Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller pour l'instant et je crois que je préfère le club d'art plastique. Le fait de m'occuper les mains m'empêche de me triturer inutilement les méninges, au risque d'attraper une vilaine migraine. Comme le dit Emu, passer son temps à réfléchir n'est pas toujours la meilleur des solutions, et il faut parfois savoir foncer dans le tas ! J'ai appris il y a peu le retour de Teppei Kiyoshi, un des Généraux sans couronne et le fondateur du club de basket de Seirin. Je l'ai croisé au détour d'un couloir, et ça à l'air d'être un type bien. Je me demande pourquoi il n'était pas là en début d'année...

J'abandonne mes réflexions et je me concentre sur ce que je suis en train de créer, un jeu de shogi avec des pièces à l'occidentale, comme des pièces d'échecs. J'en ai déjà fini la moitié, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. La pièce est quasiment vide, et très silencieuse. Je n'entends que le grattement du fusain sur le papier, de la fille qui dessine, assise près de la fenêtre et le bruit spongieux de l'argile utilisée par l'apprenti sculpteur à deux pas de moi. En jetant un coup d'œil a l'heure, je me rends compte qu'il va falloir que j'y aille, sinon je risque d'être en retard pour mon petit boulot.

Eh oui ! J'ai un boulot, tout comme Emu, mais nous ne travaillons pas au même endroit. Elle travaille dans une petite librairie, et moi, dans le Maid Café se situant juste à côté. J'aime bien ce travail, il me permet de me détendre et de mettre en pratique mes acquis du club de cuisine du collège. Aujourd'hui, c'était relativement calme pour un jeudi soir. Emu avait fini en avance et était venue boire quelque chose en attendant la fin de mon service, qui devait prendre fin dans une dizaine de minutes. Et comme le destin choisi TOUJOURS le moment pendant lequel vous avez baissés votre garde pour vous faire un mauvais tour, le malheur me tomba dessus sous la forme de deux personnes que j'aurais voulue éviter a tout prix.

 _ **Midorima Shintaro et son acolyte au sourire Colgate**_

Je vit Emu resserrer sa prise sur son sac et baisser la tête, comme absorbée dans la contemplation de sa menthe à l'eau. Malheureusement pour elle, le gars la reconnu tout de suite.

?- Eh, mais je te reconnais ! Tu est la fille qui était au match de Seirin et Kaijô, et qui c'est cassé la figure !

Emu-... oui...

?- Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Kazunari Takao, je fais parti de l'équipe de basket de Shutoku ! Mais... je ne vois pas ta copine, celle qui a humilié Kise...

Aika- Derrière-vous, Takao-sama.

Les deux gars, qui avaient fini par s'asseoir en face de ma sœur, se retournèrent au ralenti... avant que Takao n'explose de rire, et que Midorima affiche un air surpris au possible. Je respirai un grand coup, répétant une litanie sans fin a voix basse :

Aika- Ce sont des clients, le client est roi, Ce sont des clients, le client est roi, Ce sont des clients, le client est roi, Ce sont des clients, le client est roi, Ce sont des clients, le client est roi, Ce sont des clients, le client est roi...

Takao- Euh... elle nous fait quoi, là ?

Emu- Elle essaie de se convaincre mentalement de ne pas te foutre dehors a grand renfort de coup de pieds au cul et de ne pas tuer ton... camarade... parce qu'il a osé mettre les pieds ici.

Aika- Pfouuuu... C'est bon, je vais mieux. Souhaitez-vous commandez quelque chose ?

Je venais de balancer la phrase fatidique avec un ton froid et tranchant comme une lame de couteau. Midorima, fou, mais pas suicidaire apparemment, se contenta d'un discret refus de la tête, alors que Takao regardait la liste des boissons. Il se tourna finalement vers Emu.

Takao- Vu que ton amie travaille ici, je suppose que tu as l'habitude de venir. Qu'est ce que tu me conseille ?

Emu- Ah... Euh... Si j'étais toi, je prendrais la coupe glacée et un verre d'orangeade.

Takao- OK, c'est parti alors !

Je soupirais puis j'allais faire tout ça. 2 minutes et des brouettes plus tard, le gars regardait ce que je venais de lui apporter, avec gourmandise. J'en avais aussi apportée deux autres, une pour Emu et une pour moi, prévenant mon patron que j'avais fini mon service. Je jetais à Midorima un regard aussi glacial que ma coupe, avant de commencer a manger et à parler avec Emu, squeezant totalement la présence du petit brun en train de se régaler le sourire aux lèvres.

Aika- Tu veux faire quoi ce week-end ? Mère nous a prévenu qu'elle serait parti avec Kenichi pour aller a une fête. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping. J'ai cru comprendre que le dernier tome de ta série venait de sortir, et que tu étais en rade de jean a ta taille.

Emu- Mm... c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et... attends, quel jour on sera ?

Aika- Laisse-moi réfléchir... le 26 juin je crois. Oh... c'est vrai, c'est ce jour là... reportons le shopping a un autre jour. Je m'occuperais du pique-nique et des offrandes. Tu te charge des fleurs ?

Emu- Oui...

Takao- Euh... désolé de m'incruster dans la conversation, privée en plus... mais... vous êtes quoi au juste ? Je pensais que vous étiez de simples amies, mais il semblerais que ça ne soit pas le cas...

Aika- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le...

Emu- Nous sommes sœurs adoptives.

Aika- Emu ! Ne raconte pas ça devant lui. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir !

Emu- Si tu savais comme je me fiche de Midorima... En bref, pour répondre a ta question Takao-kun, je ne suis pas la vrai sœur d'Aika, et nos parents ne sont pas nos vrais parents. En vérité, Aika et moi venons de deux familles différentes, mais nous avons été adoptées par la même famille. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Takao- Et... une dernière question, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... ou sont vos vrais parents ?

Aika- Ils sont morts. J'ai tuée ma mère en naissant, elle est morte en couche, et mon père et toute la famille d'Emu sont morts dans un accident de la route i ans.

Takao- Il y a quatre ans, le 26 juin...

Midorima- Vous êtes celles que l'ont appelait « Les Miraculées », n'est-ce pas ?

Emu- … Hm. Aika, on y va ?

Takao- A...Attends ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'obliger a raconter ça. Euh... pour me faire pardonner... Tu accepterais une invitation au restaurant ?

Emu- Euh... si... si vous... si tu... si tu veux...

Takao- Demain, ça te va ? Je te donne mon numéro, on en rediscutera une autre fois ! Au revoir !

Emu récupéra le petit papier que lui tendait Takao et nous sortons. Une fois revenues à la maison, elle explosa de joie. Au sens littéral du terme. Je suis quasi-sûre d'avoir perdu 20 % de mon audition dans la bataille.

Emu- J'ai un rencard ! Tu te rends compte ?! C'est génial ! En plus il est trop mignon !

Aika- Mmm... Je devrais peut-être faire pareil moi aussi...

Emu- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Aika- Je veux dire que j'aimerai avoir un petit copain ! J'en ai marre d'être toute seule ! Toi tu vas sans aucun doute finir avec Takao-kun et son sourire Colgate, mais moi, je n'ai personne en vue !

Emu- Calme-toi, c'est pas si dramatique ! Tiens, il y a du courrier pour nous...

Effectivement, deux lettres sont posées sur la table. Une a mon nom, et l'autre avec notre nom a toutes les deux. Nous ouvrons celle là en première. Elle vient de Kyoto et c'est une lettre de notre père adoptif. Il nous annonce qu'il s'est remarié avec une française du nom de Sandra et qu'elle a un petit garçon du nom d'Akiro. Il nous apprend aussi que Sandra et enceinte et qu'Akiro a hâte de rencontrer ses nouvelles grandes sœurs. Il nous demande si nous pouvons venir pendant les vacances de Noël, à Kyoto. Il dit que se sera une bonne occasion de renouer les liens et surtout, que nous pourrons fêter mon anniversaire, qui est seulement 6 jours avant Noël. Je souris. Un petit frère... J'ouvre la deuxième lettre, celle a mon nom. Et je reste sidérée par ce que je lit. Emu me prends la lettre des mains et commence a la lire a voix haute, alors que des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'entrée, signalant le retour de Mère et de Beau-père.

Emu- « **Chère mademoiselle Aika Matsui, anciennement Aika Kubo. Je me nomme Issei Yamashita, et j'étais l'agent de communication de votre défunte mère, la mannequin Yukina Kimura, de son nom de jeune fille. J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour vous contacter car dans une lettre laissée dans son testament, votre mère m'interdisait formellement de vous contacter avant cette date. Je vous écris pour vous annoncer que vous venez de toucher l'intégralité des revenus qu'elle avait gagnée en héritage, soit plus de 5 millions de yens, que vous pourrez débloquer à votre majorité. La deuxième raison, c'est que, après avoir vu des photos de vous, je souhaiterai vous proposer des contrats en tant que mannequin pour la marque Itadaikichi, une célèbre marque de vêtements. J'attends votre réponse avec impatience, en espérant qu'elle soit positive. Cordialement, Issei Yamashita** »

Emu relève la tête de sa lecture, bouche bée, tout comme Mère et Beau-père. Puis elle se met a sauter de joie dans toute la pièce, comme une folle.

Emu- Mais c'est génial ! Tu est riche et tu va pouvoir être mannequin pour une grande marque ! Promets-moi que tu va le faire ! S'il-te-plaît !

Aika- C'est d'accord... mais c'est vraiment parce que tu me le demandes, hein. Sinon, tu peux être sûre que je n'aurai jamais accepté... mannequin... pfff... et puis se sera quoi après ? Pilote de ligne ?

Emu- Exagère pas !

Je sors mon portable et je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour passer mon appel au n° inscrit au bas de la lettre. Il décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

Aika- Allô, Monsieur Yamashita Issei ? Ici Aika Matsui. J'accepte votre offre. Quand aurez vous besoin de moi ? Le 30 ? C'est noté.

Après cette brève communication, je raccroche. Nous dînons tous ensembles, puis je vais me coucher. La journée du lendemain passe très vite, et je rentre seule, Emu rejoignant l'élu de son cœur pour une soirée aux chandelles. Puis vient le jour fatidique, le 26 juin, jour de l'accident. Nous nous rendons au cimetière ou sont enterrés nos parents, pour pique-niquer sur leurs tombes. Je profite du moment, savourant la douceur de l'été qui s'approche. Les cerisiers sont en fleurs et commencent a se couvrir de fruits, encore verts.

Plusieurs jours passent, et le trente juin arrive un peu vite a mon goût. Pour être à l'heure au shooting, je dois quitter les cours une heure-avant. Lorsque je me lève et que je ramasse mes affaires, le professeur me demande ce qui me prends. Visiblement, il n'a pas été mis à la sauce.

Aika- Le directeur ne vous a pas mit au courant ? Je dois partir, j'ai un rendez-vous important en ville.

Prof- Et quel est ce rendez-vous ?

Aika- Je...

Emu- Ma sœur a rendez-vous avec son agent pour un shooting. Elle est sous contrat de mannequinat pour la marque Itadaikichi. Et si elle ne part pas maintenant, elle va être en retard.

Je regardais l'heure. Effectivement, si je ne me grouillais pas, je risquai d'avoir du retard. Je sorti en courant, et je chopais le premier taxi qui passait, pour qu'il me conduise a l'endroit voulu. Le studio ou se déroulait le shooting était spacieux et lumineux. Une jeune femme, un peu plus âgée que Mère, me prit en charge a mon arrivée. La première tenue que l'ont me fit enfiler était une robe de soirée toute en dentelle, d'une finesse incroyable. Le haut était d'un blanc tirant vers le crème, et un dégradé allait jusqu'en bas, ce qui faisait que c'était une dentelle d'un noir d'encre qui me chatouillait les pieds. On me fit un maquillage léger, et un chignon négligé retenu par des baguettes. Je pris la pose, on me photographia, et on recommença. En une heure et demi, j'ai changée 9 fois de tenue, été maquillée de cinq façons différentes et coiffée de toutes les manières possibles. Pour me remercier, la représentatrice de la marque m'offrit deux des robes que j'avais essayée. Celle en dentelle, et une autre, de couleur bleue, très fluide et légère. Je rentrais chez moi et j'allais directement prendre un bain chaud, dans lequel je m'endormis. Ce fut Emu qui me réveilla, une heure plus tard, ne me voyant pas sortir.

Le journées passèrent, semblables les unes aux autres. Puis, alors que je me rendais au lycée, je fut assailli par une horde de fille excitées au possible, me demandant des autographe en piaillant. J'en signait une bonne centaine, et quand je parvins ENFIN a ma salle de cours, l'enfer se déchaîna. Les gars de plusieurs classes se jetèrent sur moi et avant même que j'ai le temps de comprendre, je me retrouvais avec une dizaine de déclarations d'amour sur les bras. Les filles de la classe me regardaient avec tristesses, ceux qu'elles aimaient se trouvant parmi mes prétendants. Je fit vite le tri, envoyant cordialement chier ceux que d'autres aimaient en leurs disant de regarder sous leurs nez car ils étaient aimé par d'autre. Je devins finalement la copine d'un garçon du nom d' Hikari. Il était mignon, gentil, bon en art et il embrassait bien. Notre relation dura un bon bout de temps, et il fut aussi là pour apaiser ma tristesse lorsque nous nous sommes fait éliminés par Tôo et ce salaud d'Aomine pendant l'InterHight. Nous avons finit par rompre, après les vacances d'été, mais il resta un très bon ami. Le séjour en camp d'entraînement avait permis à Emu de se rapprocher de Takao, avec qui elle était désormais très complice, Shutoku s'étant par un hasard incroyable, retrouvé au même endroit que nous. Le semaines passèrent, le temps se refroidit. Les arbres se parèrent de couleurs somptueuses, dans un dégradé allant du rouge sang au jaune bouton d'or. Les feuilles tombèrent, la Winter Cup arriva. Nous étions remontés à bloc, impatient d'en découdre. Kagami, qui était allé aux États-Unis pour s'entraîner, en revint transformé. Il ressemblait a une bête sauvage, c'était effarant. Il dégageait une aura sombre et puissante, qui me donnait la chair de poule. De mon côté, j'avais contribué a l'apprentissage de Kuroko, lui enseignant tout ce que j'avais appris de mon père sur les techniques d'illusionnisme, que l'on ne trouvait pas dans les livres. Je ne savais pas si ça lui serait d'une grande aide, mais il me remercia de ma confiance, car dévoiler les secret de l'illusionnisme et de la magie a des non-initiés au monde du spectacle est normalement interdit.

 _ **Finalement, la Winter Cup débuta,**_

 _ **et avec elle,**_

 _ **les rêves de tous nos joueurs,**_

 _ **ainsi que les nôtres...**_

 _ **Et voilà les amis ! C'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Il restera encore 1-2 chapitres qui suivront le cours de l'histoire originale, puis ensuite, les chapitres suivant seront une fiction pure, avec la suite du manga avec mes O.C intégrés a l'histoire. Attention, je sortirais complètement du récit originel, et certains personnages risquent d'être un peu O.O.C. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et laissez-moi des reviews ! Bye !**_


	6. Winter Cup, Gdm, promesse à l'empereur

Juste avant le début de la Winter Cup, et après le match de l'InterHight entre Tôo et Kaijô, nous sommes allés manger dans un petit restaurant, et Kuroko, en sortant, a trouvé un chien mignon comme tout, qui a été baptisé n° 2, ou Nigou, si vous préférez, a cause de la ressemblance entre les yeux de Kuroko et ceux de son chien. Et on a découvert, avec pas mal de fou rire, que Kagami en avait une peur bleue. Nous nous sommes séparés du groupe et nous sommes rentrées chez nous, Emu et moi.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous sommes allées faire du shopping avec des amies du collège, que nous n'avions pas revues depuis longtemps. En revenant, comme il commençait a pleuvoir, nous nous sommes abritées sous un porche, non loin d'un terrain de street basket ou deux équipes s'affrontaient. Et c'est avec surprise que j'ai reconnu des membres de mon équipe. Et puis nous l'avons vu, et immédiatement, la température a baissée de 10 degrés, sous l'œil surpris de nos camarades. Elles ont suivies nos regards, nous ont regardés, et ont dit qu'il valait mieux partir. Alors que je m'éloignais, j'ai croisé le regard de Kagami, qui s'est figé. Je lui ai sourit, j'ai montré Murasakibara, fait un geste très explicite, et je suis partie, très contente de moi.

 **Humilie-le.**

 **Détruit-le comme il m'a détruit !**

 **PAS DE PITIÉ !**

Nous recevons un peu plus tard un message de Riko, nous demandant de renter au plus vite. Emu et moi prenons congé de nos amies et nous nous mettons à courir. Néanmoins, lorsque nous arrivons, je ne peux m'empêcher de gueuler.

Aika- RIKO, SI TU M'AS OBLIGÉE À VENIR JUSTE POUR CETTE FILLE DE LA GDM, JE TE JURES QUE TU VA M'ENTENDRE !

Riko- Calme-toi !

Aika- Donc, tu m'a fait venir pour elle. Je préfère partir.

Je sors, mais Emu reste. Je me mets a courir. C'est pas possible, je les voie partout en ce moment ! Je cours, je cours, je cours sans m'arrêter, car si je m'arrête, je vais exploser de rage ! Puis, a un tournant, après une dizaine de minutes de course, je me cogne contre quelqu'un. Et forcément... FORCÉMENT, il s'agit d'un membre de la GdM. Aomine Daiki.

Aika- Putain, c'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui... D'abord Murasakibara, puis Momoi et enfin lui... journée de merde...

Aomine- Tu as vu Satsuki ?! Ou ça ?!

Il m'attrape par le col, et me secoue, l'air a la fois inquiet et en colère. Oui, sauf que là, je suis pas d'humeur, et disons que j'apprécie moyennement de me faire secouer comme un prunier pas quelqu'un que je hait de tout mon cœur. Et, vu que y a rien de mieux pour se calmer, je lui colle la droite du siècle. En pleine rue. Et oh, putain, ce que ça fait du bien !

Aika- Bon, mettons les choses au clair, Aomine Daiki. Primo, quand on est poli, on évite de secouer les gens comme des pruniers. Deuzio, je ne voit pas pourquoi je te répondrai, alors que là, j'ai juste envie de te coller une deuxième patate dans la gueule. Et Tertio, si tu ne me reconnais pas, je crois que tu va avoir besoin de lunettes.

Aomine- Que... Attends... oui, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part... t'est pas dans le lycée à Testu ?

Aika- … Bon, je me casse. Si t'a oublié, ça sert a rien que je te le rappelle. Et puis, normalement, tu as déjà du avoir la vidéo faite par Midorima.

Aomine- Vidéo... Attends !

Ah, on dirai qu'il vient de se rappeler...Trop tard, je me suis déjà remise à courir. Jerentre et je vais prendre un bain, pour ne pas attraper froid.

Effectivement, c'est pas un coup de froid que j'ai attrapé, mais une jolie crève. Emu est restée pour s'occuper de moi, et à chaque fois que je me réveille, elle à une tête soucieuse. Je me demande ce qui la met dans cet état...

Bon, voilà, plusieurs semaines plus tard, je suis guérite, mais a cause de ça, nous avons loupé les matchs contre Josei et Senshinkan . Par contre, nous allions pouvoir voir le match conte Shutoku. Emu était toute émoustillée à l'idée de revoir Mr. Sourire Colgate, alors que je grommelais d'avance a l'idée de me retrouver devant la grande asperge habillée comme une carotte. Nous finissons par gagner et je rigole à chaque fois que Kuroko passe quelqu'un avec sa nouvelle technique, le Vanishing Drive. Les têtes des joueurs de Shutoku sont impayables.

Aika- ET DE UN !

Emu- Un de quoi ?

Aika- Hahahaha ! ET DE UN JOUEUR DE LA GdM EXPLOSÉ ! AU SUIVANT ! YOUHOU !

J'attrape les premières personnes qui passent pour une mini-dance de la victoire, c'est a dire, les remplaçants. Je rigole comme une folle. On en a battu un. C'est le début du déclin de la Génération des Miracles, et je ne vais pas me plaindre. Mais notre prochain match s'annonce difficile, alors je dois garder les pieds sur terre. Nous allons affronter Kirisaki Daiichi, un vieil ennemi de Seirin, les responsables de la blessure de Kiyoshi. Un des généraux sans couronne en fait parti, et rien que voir sa gueule me file la gerbe... il a une tête de tricheur, et son nom lui va très bien. Makoto Hanamiya.

Pendant le match, je me retint de hurler pour tout un tas de raisons. Premièrement, il y a trop de joueurs de la GdM dans les gradins. Je remarque bien sûr Kise, Midorima, et Aomine, mais je m'étonne de voir Murasakibara, accompagné d'un type avec une mèche qui lui cache la moitié du visage. Ce n'est que quand je vois l'anneau qui brille a son cou que je comprends. Ok, il semblerait que le frère de Kagami soit de la partie, et dans une équipe adverse en plus... j'ai bien envie d'aller lui parler, tiens... je sors du terrain et je monte les escaliers pour aller le voir, quand je croise un petit groupe de personnes, 5 en tout. Je stoppe net., et je me retourne. C'est bien lui, qui vient assister au match. Je n'aurais qu'a lui parler au retour... je file voir le frère de Kagami. Il m'ignore royalement, mais quand je lui dit que je suis une amie de Kagami, bizarrement, je capte toute son attention, et celle de Murasakibara. Je lui passe 2 messages, un de Kagami, et un de moi, qui est destiné a Yosen en entier.

Aika- Pour Himuro, de la part de Kagami, il te dit que vous vous retrouverez sur le terrain, et que cette fois là, il gagnera. Et pour l'équipe de Yosen en entier, et surtout pour toi, Murasakibara... On va gagner.

Je lui sourit, avant de tourner les talons. Comme j'ai un peu soif, je vais au distributeur de boissons, un peu plus loin, et je m'achète un jus de fruit... avant de me faire bousculer par un gars avec la carrure d'une armoire à glace.

?- Nebuya ! Fait attention, tu as fait mal a la demoiselle ! Ça va ?

Nebuya- C'est bon, Reo, j'ai pas fait exprès... et puis elle est pas en sucre.

Aika-...c'est sur, je suis pas en sucre... mais c'est pas pour autant que je sens rien...

?- Eh, il se passe quoi, là ? C'est qui qu'est tombé ? Ouah... elle est mignonne ! C'est ta copine, Reo ?

Reo- Raconte pas de bêtises, Hayama... c'est juste une fille que Nebuya a bousculée...

Pendant que les trois blablatait, je me relevais et époussetait ma jupe, avant d'avaler mon jus d'une traite et de le jeter dans la poubelle derrière moi, le dos tourné.

Aika-... Reo Mibuchi, Kotaro Hayama et Eikichi Nebuya... les trois généraux sans couronne de l'équipe de Rakuzan... ce qui signifie donc que je ne me suis pas trompée tout a l'heure...

Je descends les escaliers qu'ils ont empruntés pour monter et je me retrouve sur une petite plateforme, sur laquelle, accoudé et dans toute sa splendeur, se trouve...

Aika- Akashi Seijuro... capitaine de Rakuzan, et ex-capitaine de ces salauds de la GdM...

Akashi- Hm ? Qui est tu ?

Aika-... Gh.. mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez tous une mémoire de trois secondes et demi, a la GdM, ou vous vous souvenez jamais des gens que vous rencontrez ?

Akashi- Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu est.

Emu- Aika ! Descend, il faut que l'on aille chercher des boissons et des citrons confits !

Je jette un œil en bas. A peu près trois mètres en dessous, il y a Emu. Je lui fait signe que je vais sauter, et elle soupire, tout en se préparant a me rattraper. Je monte sur la rambarde, je me tourne pour faire face a l'équipe au grand complet, et je dit, m'adressant seulement à Akashi :

Aika- Vous êtes des génies ? Tant mieux pour vous. Mais n'oubliez jamais que l'on trouve toujours plus fort que soit, et que ce match que vous avez sembler trouver très amusant ne pourra que se retourner contre vous. Sur, ce... Adieu... enfin, a bientôt, l'Empereur ! C'est Seirin qui te détrônera, j'en ai la certitude !

Je me laisse basculer en arrière en rigolant, et Emu me rattrape sans mal. Nous sortons mais tout au long de notre coutre marche, je sens les yeux hétérochromes me brûler le dos, me promettant milles et une souffrances pour cet affront. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Car nous ne jouons pas que pour gagner mais parce que le basket est le meilleur moyen d'exprimer nos sntiments.


	7. Petit copain, pluie et déclin

Je suis bête. Je suis la comtesse des imbéciles. L'archiduchesse des idiotes. La reine des stupidités. L'impératrice des conneries ! Pour comprendre pourquoi je suis en train de m'auto-insulter, il faut revenir quelques jours avant, après le match contre Kirisaki Daiichi... … …

En sortant, j'avais décidé de lâcher le groupe, pour aller me promener dans Tokyo. Je m'achetais une glace sur le chemin, à la framboise, mon parfum favori, et tout en la dégustant, je marchais dans les rues de la ville, alors que le soleil se couchait. Je sais, c'est complètement con de manger une glace en automne, mais j'avais envie d'en manger une. J'allais dans un parc, et je m'asseyais sur un banc, non loin d'un terrain de basket, ou une personne s'entraînait aux tirs. Et il était plutôt doué. J'allais voir de plus près de qui il s'agissait, mais je ne reconnaissais pas sa tête. Puis il envoya, rageur, le ballon contre le panneau de bois du panier, le ballon rebondit... et je me le pris en pleine gueule. Je tombais, sonnée, avec un carillon sonnant dans ma tête. Le gars s'approcha de moi, en s'excusant, et m'amena chez lui pour me soigner, car je saignais de la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, et paraissait vraiment paniqué. J'en profitais pour le regarder. Des yeux marron, des cheveux châtains clairs, une peau pâle, un corps assez chétifs, mais cependant musclés, et une voix plutôt aiguë pour un garçon de mon âge. J'avais très envie de dormir, mais il me réveillait sans cesse. Je crois que c'est parce que j'avais perdu du sang en grande quantité que je me sentais comme ça. Malgré tous ses efforts, je fini quand même par m'endormir.

Je me réveillais dans un lit moelleux, avec une couverture au-dessus de moi, et toute habillée. Je paniquais, ne reconnaissant pas ma chambre, mais le gars du jour d'avant, qui avait sûrement entendu que j'étais réveillée, arriva avec un plateau contenant de la nourriture. Et il commença a me parler, pendant que je piochais timidement des quartiers de mandarine dans un bol.

?- Je suis désolé, désolé... tu t'es endormie hier, après que j'ai soigné ta plaie à la tête, mais comme je ne savais pas comment tu t'appelais et où tu habitais, je t'ai gardé chez moi, le temps que tu te réveilles. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fait d'autre, je ne t'ai aucunement touchée. Je suis vraiment désolé...

Aika- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave... merci en tout cas. Comment tu t'appelles ?

?- Ah... euh... Sakurai. Ryô Sakurai, enchanté.

Aika- Moi, c'est Aika Matsui. Enchantée, de même.

Sakurai- Euh... accepterais tu que je t'invite à déjeuner, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir blessée ?

Aika- Bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Juste... est-ce que je pourrais avoir mon portable, s'il te plaît ? Ma sœur doit s'inquiéter...

Il alla me chercher mon portable, enfin mon sac, quasiment en courant. Je récupérais mon portable et l'allumais. 8 appels manqués, et quinze messages d'Emu. Je soupirais, avant de l'appeler. Elle décrocha dans la seconde.

Emu- Bordel Aika, tu es où ?! Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit, mais tu étais injoignable ! Tu vas bien ?! Où es-tu ?!

Aika- Calme... je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis pris un ballon dans la figure, hier, et comme je saignais a la tête, le gars qui m'a blessé m'a ramené chez lui et m'a soignée. Et j'ai dormi là-bas. C'est tout.

Emu-... C'est qui ce gars ? Il est comment ? Il t'a fait quoi ? Il...

Aika- Stop ! Il s'appelle Sakurai Ryô, et c'est un gars gentil comme tout ! Et il n m'a rien fait, alors arrête de paniquer ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu paniquais ?

Emu-... Ça va te paraître stupide, mais... Tu sais, hier, quand tu as tenu tête à Akashi Seijurô... Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment... Je pensais qu'il allait t'agresser, ou quelque chose comme ça, et Kuroko m'a dit que son taré d'ex-capitaine en était tout à fait capable, alors quand tu as disparu... j'ai paniqué.

Aika- Ok... donc, si je comprends bien... je viens de me mettre Akashi à dos ? Fuck. Bref, pour se faire pardonner, Sakurai-kun m'invite à manger ce midi. Je reviens vers 14 h. Bye !

Ayant rassuré ma Emu, je me tournais vers Sakurai, et je lui demandais si je pouvais lui emprunter sa douche. Il acquiesça, et parti. Quand je me rendais dans la salle de bain, je trouvais des vêtements pour fille, à ma taille, et dans mon style. Il m'expliqua que c'était à sa sœur, mais qu'elle ne les mettait plus. Il sortit, et je fermais la porte, avant d'aller prendre une courte douche tiède. Je gardais mes sous-vêtements, mais j'enfilais les habits de sa sœur à la place des miens, tachés de sang séché. Il m'avait donné une robe bleue ciel, avec de légères broderies argentées, représentant des oiseaux, et une petite veste en laine beige. Je sortie de la salle de bain, et comme il était encore tôt pour aller déjeuner, nous nous sommes mis à parler, de nous, de nos goûts, de nos familles, des gens de notre entourage... pour découvrir que nous avions pas mal de choses en commun. Puis, vers 12h, il m'emmena dans un petit restaurant, dans une ruelle coincée entre deux buildings. L'endroit était chaleureux, entièrement décoré dans les tons beiges et marrons, qui réchauffait l'ambiance. Un tourne disque ancien égrenait dans l'air une mélodie passée, et une cheminée rendait l'ambiance intime. Le repas était très bon, il n'y avait personne a par nous, et le patron, qui restait dans la cuisine. Je ne sais pas comment ça se produisit, si ce fut moi ou lui qui s'approcha, mais nous finîmes par nous embrasser, doucement, tendrement, avant de nous écarter, rouges comme des tomates. Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser avec un garçon, mais... c'était la première fois que j'embrassais / me faisait embrasser par un inconnu que je connaissais depuis moins de 24 heures. Et pourtant, tout m'avait paru si naturel... comme si tout était écrit à l'avance. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remerciais le destin de m'avoir fait rencontrer ce garçon, au caractère doux aussi doux que ses lèvres.

Oui, sauf que... ce que je ne savais pas, où que j'avais oublié, à ce moment-là... c'est qu'il faisait partie d'une équipe de basket. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Rien de plus et rien de moins que Tôo Gakuen, et ce connard d'Aomine, ceux qui nous avaient envoyé valser à l'InterHight, et que nous allions affronter moins de deux semaines après, pour la Winter Cup. J'eus donc le droit a deux semaines de repos, avant le cataclysme. Et j'en ai profité. Parce que ce n'est que la veille du match que j'ai apprise qu'il était dans l'équipe adverse. Et il y a eu un blanc d'une dizaine de minutes, juste pour nous laisser le temps de digérer l'info.

Bref, nous revoilà au présent, une demi-heure avant le match contre Tôo. L'équipe de Seirin était déjà en train de s'échauffer, avec en face, l'équipe de Tôo. Riko avait failli avaler son sifflet, et toute l'équipe avait manqué de tomber sur le cul, lorsque je lui avais demandé l'autorisation de passer aux vestiaires de Tôo, avant le match.

Riko- Pourquoi faire ? Si c'est pour provoquer Aomine, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit là-bas. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien.

Aika- … J'y avais pensé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça... en fait, mon petit copain fait partie de l'équipe adverse... je suis désolée...

Riko-... PARDOOOOON ?! Tu as un PETIT COPAIN ?! A TÔO ?!

Aika- je suis désolée, désolée, désolée... L'amour choisi pas son camp...

Emu- Ah, c'est vrai ! Tu m'en avais parlé ! C'est Ryô Sakurai, c'est ça ?

Et voilà, merci Emu... Hyuga vient de péter le câble du siècle, et Riko m'a interdit d'aller le voir avant le match, mais m'a dit oui pour la mi-temps. Comme un match est découpé en quatre parties de dix minutes chacune, la mi-temps est au bout de vingt minutes. J'angoisse tellement pour le match que Emu est obligé de m'accompagner dehors, alors que je fais une crise d'hyperventilation due à l'angoisse et au stress. Il me faut un bon quart d'heure pour me calmer, toute seule étant donné qu'Emu est retournée voir le match et encourager les gars. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est normal. Et puis comme ça, elle pourra me raconter. J'achète une bouteille d'eau, et je vais m'allonger sur le banc à côté du distributeur de boissons, dans le couloir, avec un chiffon mouillé sur le front pour apaiser la migraine que je sens poindre. Puis, je me relève, et je vais au vestiaire, chercher deux trois trucs, et prévenir Riko que je vais voir mon petit copain. Je me dirige donc vers les vestiaires de Tôo, et j'attends un peu, pour être sûr que Sakurai est bien là. J'entends une dispute éclater a propos des talents culinaires de leur manager, assez semblables aux performances de notre coach.

Aomine- Sakurai ! Est-ce que tu as fait des citrons confits ?

Sakurai- Je... oui, j'en ai fait... je suis désolé !

Aomine- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?!

Pour donner une justification à son excuse, je toque timidement a la porte, qui s'ouvre sur Momoi, et je vois derrière elle, les têtes curieuses des joueurs de Tôo Gakuen.

Aika- Excusez-moi... est-ce que Ryô est là ?

Sakurai- Aika ! Rentre !

Momoi s'écarte, et je me jette dans les brase de mon petit ami avec un soupir de contentement.

Aika- C'est chiant... J'ai failli me faire tuer par la moitié de mon équipe, et Riko m'a interdit de venir te voir avant la mi-temps... et pour couronner le tout, j'ai fait une crise d'hyperventilation et loupé la première mi-temps... désolée...

Sakurai- Ce n'est pas grave !

Il a l'air sincèrement heureux que je sois venu, et il ne lâche pas ma taille, le sourire aux lèvres. Je sors un truc de ma poche, et je l'embrasse, tout en lui passant au cou le collier que j'ai acheté. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, lui souhaite bonne chance, et je pars. Alors que je sors du vestiaire, j'entends cette jolie phrase, de la part de… Wakamatsu, je crois, qui me fait rigoler aux éclats quand je rentre aux vestiaires de Seirin.

Wakamatsu- TEMEEEEEE ! Depuis quand t'as une copine, toi ?!

Sakurai- Euh… je suis désolé, ça fait seulement deux semaines…

Lorsque je raconte ça a Emu, en retournant sur le banc avec les remplaçants, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Le matche reprends, et le score est très serré, si serré que j'ai peur que l'on perde une autre fois. Et je ne peux cacher ma stupeur quand Kagami entre dans la zone, et commence un one-on-one endiablé contre Aomine. Toutes les personnes du stade, moi y compris, retenaient leur souffle. Et finalement, Kagami le passa. Il venait de BATTRE l'As de Tôo, en one-on-one.

Puis, après de longues, interminables minutes de supplices ou les retournements de situation s'enchainaient, nous avons gagné.

 **101-100**

J'explosais de joie, serrais Emu et Riko dans mes bras sautait de joie… quand je remarquais Sakurai. Je me précipitai vers lui, lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. J'essayais de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, mais il me repoussa, doucement.

Sakurai- je… je suis désolé, Aika… j'ai… j'ai perdu face… a ton équipe. Je... ne mérite pas… d'être ton… petit ami. Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…

Aika- … je comprends… ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterai ton choix… mais… est ce que tu peux me promettre une chose ? S'il te plaît…. Garde juste le collier que je t'ai offert.

Je me relevai, et je sortais du gymnase, alors qu'ils se mettaient en rang pour le salut. Ne retenant plus mes larmes, je me précipitai dehors, par la sortie de derrière. Le ciel s'était couvert, et il pleuvait une pluie froide et pénétrante, comme en résonnance à ma tristesse. Je tombais à genoux, maudissant en hurlant ce monde ingrat, qui ne cessait de m'infliger des épreuves, de me faire entrevoir le bonheur pour mieux me replonger dans le désespoir. La tête baissée, je me mis à pleurer, ne sachant plus si l'eau dévalant mes joues était celle de mes larmes, ou la pluie. Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, comme si les vannes avaient cédé, comme si je devais me vider de toute mon eau par les yeux. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules, et une voix chuchoter :

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là…

Le temps que je me retourne, il n'y avait plus personne, comme si j'avais rêvée, mais la lourdeur et la chaleur de la veste qu'on avait mise sur mes épaule était bien réelle. Je réussi péniblement à me mettre à l'abri, et mes coéquipiers me retrouvèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, sanglotant, la veste d'un inconnu sur les épaules, et cette étrange odeur de musc et de sel flottant autour de moi…


	8. Conneries, veste et Winter Cup

_**Hello tout le monde, c'est Hirony ! Je voulais vous passer a tous un petit coucou et vous remercier de lire cette fic, qui est d'ailleurs assez suivie. Je remercie tout particulièrement lys012, pour tous ses reviews !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre sera le dernier à suivre le cours de l'histoire originale, le prochain sera de la fiction complète, avec bien sûr, les péripéties de mes O.C, les évolutions progressives de différentes histoires d'amour, et surtout... LE DÉBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE ! A ce stade là, ça risque de partir un peu en cacahuète, avec des pleins de personnages et de vieilles histoires qui vont revenir à la surface ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Allez, bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews !**_

Je crois que je l'ai déjà dit... mais je suis une conne. Mais alors très, très, TRÈS conne. Voici comment soigner un cœur brisé, foutre en l'air la moitié de son entourage et se couler, puis se guérir en trois leçons, par l'impératrice des connes, j'ai nommée... AIKA MATSUI !

Leçon 1 : Péter son câble, soigner son chagrin, et faire chier son monde

Voilà la première leçon, qui ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, je vous l'assure. Même pas deux semaines. Après notre victoire contre Tôo Gakuen, mon équipe m'a retrouvée sous un porche, en larmes, vêtue de la veste d'un inconnu, trempée comme une soupe et avec une tête affreuse. Emu a commencée par me crier dessus pour mettre barrée sans rien dire et pour être restée comme une conne sous la pluie, avant de tenter de me réconforter, bien que ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. J'ai finalement réussi à lui expliquer de manière compréhensible, au bout d'une dizaine d'essais entrecoupés de sanglots. Elle a soupirée, m'a dit que je trouverais mieux que ce crétin qui m'avait plaqué au bout de deux semaines pour avoir PERDU, et que je devais arrêter de me mettre les nerfs en pelote pour un rien. J'ai pété un câble, et je lui ai gueulé qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, alors qu'elle sortait avec le même gars, ce foutu Kazunari Takao au sourire de pub pour dentifrice, depuis la fin du camp d'été, qu'elle était drôle de me dire que je trouverais mieux, car à mes yeux, Sakurai était le gars idéal, et que si je voulais me mettre les nerfs en pelote pour une connerie qui n'en valait soi-disant pas la peine, c'était mas affaires et pas les siennes, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de son cul et arrêter de me faire chier. Et je les ai plantés là. Dans les jours qui suivirent, notre relation se dégrada peu à peu. Je l'avais blessée, et elle en avait pleuré, comme le montrait ses cernes et ses yeux rouges. De mon côté, j'étais tellement en pétard, et si chamboulée, que je m'en foutais. En fait, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Car pour noyer mon chagrin, j'avais trouvé le moyen le plus simple et le moins recommandé, c'est à dire le merveilleux cocktail drogue/ alcool/ sexe d'une nuit avec les premiers inconnu(e)s venues. Une semaine plus tard, avec ce « remède », je ressemblais plus à une loque qu'a autre chose. Le teint blafard, des cernes ressemblant à des poches, les yeux injectés de sang et une haleine de chacal. Une loque, je vous dis. Et je n'ai pas parlé des effets secondaires, du type gueule de bois, hallucinations, migraines... imaginez avoir la tête percée avec une perceuse, tout en regardant la conduite d'eau qui passe le long de votre plafond se transformer en un millier de serpents essayant de vous étouffer. Sans oublier que mon caractère de merde ne s'est pas arrangé d'un pouce, et que mes notes ont chutées de manières drastiques...

Leçon 2 : Riposte de l'entourage, il faut que ça cesse !

Bon. Il faut dire que je l'avais un peu cherché. Mais la riposte a été forte. En moins de deux jours, ils m'ont traînée chez 5 psychologues, un centre de désintox, et chez plusieurs médecins, pour m'aider à me sortir de la merde dans laquelle je m'étais toute seule mise. Bon. Au bout de cinq séances chez le psychologue, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, comme libérée d'un poids énorme. Le sexe d'une nuit et l'alcool a aussi vite foutu le camp. Il faut dire que, baiser avec des inconnus, c'était pas trop mon trip au départ, mais qu'avec un cœur en petits morceaux, c'est mieux que rien...

par contre, pour la drogue, ça a été vachement plus compliqué... j'en avais essayé beaucoup, de l'acide a l'héroïne, en passant par toutes sortes de drogues de synthèses et ce bon vieux cannabis. En bref, en moins d'un mois, j'étais devenue une parfaite toxico. Heureusement pour moi et ma santé mentale encore un brin défaillante, un médecin a une la bonne idée de me dire de fumer la cigarette électronique à la place. C'est comme le tabac et le shit, mais en moins puissant. Mais ça apporte comme même la dose suffisante de nicotine pour que mon cerveau me foute la paix.

Bien, une fois que toute cette merde fut réparée, il fallut réparer les pots cassés, c'est à dire, en liste exhaustive... Emu, ma mère adoptive et son nouveau mari, ainsi que tout l'équipe de Seirin. Je leurs fit des excuses à tous, parfois en pleurant, mais une semaine après, j'étais pardonnée.

Leçon 3 : Passer à autre chose, et en vitesse !

Ça, ce fut sans aucun doute le plus dur. En fait, ce fut tellement dur, que je loupais quasiment toute la Winter Cup, laissant aux bons soins d'Emu de me raconter les matchs que je manquais. Bien sûr, j'assistais comme même aux matchs contre les membres de la Générations des Miracles, et j'étais toujours la première à hurler de joie lors de nos victoires. Aomine... Murasakibara... Kise... Midorima... et enfin... Akashi. Je m'étais promis de ne pas louper la finale, qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard dans la semaine, mais en attendant, je remettais de l'ordre dans le fouillis qu'étais ma vie.

J'avais changée de petit boulot, et je travaillais maintenant comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements, tout en faisant quelques shootings de temps à autre, afin d'arrondir les fins de mois. Je m'étais également inscrite à un club de sport, et j'allais courir sur un tapis de course ou me muscler au moins trois fois par semaine. Mes notes étaient remontées en flèche, au point que certains professeurs se demandaient s'il m'arrivait de me reposer. Mais le dernier point fut le plus compliqué, c'est à dire... un petit copain. Et j'ai honte de le dire, mais je crois que je suis programmée pour aimer les personnes du même type. C'est à dire, un brun aux yeux marron, un peu faiblard, timide voire carrément peureux, avec un caractère doux, et qui joue au basket. Si vous me dites que vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle, je crois que je vais me fracasser la tête contre un mur.

…

Alors, vous avez trouvés ? Eh, oui, il s'agit bien de Furihata Kouki, le joueur remplaçant de Seirin, qui me fait fondre. Mais j'ai tellement peur de me faire jeter, ou qu'il ait l'impression de n'être rien de plus que le « remplaçant » de Sakurai, que je n'ose pas lui dire...

 **BREEEEEEEEF... RETOUR AU PRÉSENT !**

Nous sommes la veille de la finale, et je suis en train de cogiter si fort que de la fumée sort de ma tête. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague. Mon état est du à plusieurs choses. Premièrement, une veste. Oui, cette veste-là. Cette veste qu'un inconnu a mise sur mes épaules le soir où je me suis fait plaquer comme une merde. Oui, cette veste. Eh bien, elle m'intrigue a mort, pour plusieurs raisons. Il n'y a aucun nom où adresse dessus, pas plus que d'étiquettes montrant la marque, mais je sais de source sûre, grâce à un ami styliste, que c'est du Christian Dior. En gros un truc qui coûte la peau du c... la peau des fesses. Il m'a aussi dit que cette veste a été réalisée sur MESURE, ce qui fait que c'est encore plus cher. Et sinon... c'est une veste pour femme. Sauf que la voix qui m'a parlée était bien celle d'un homme. Et l'odeur qui imprégnait le tissu aussi. Parce que, perso, je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui se parfument avec « Eau Sauvage », où « Olympus ». Et les fragrances de ces deux parfums imprègnent le tissu de velours bleu nuit. Et, oui, je sais, j'ai un bon odorat. Mais, malgré mes recherches méthodiques, je ne parviens pas à savoir QUI m'a filé cette veste ! Et c'est affreusement rageant ! Surtout après que j'ai retrouvé un petit carton dans l'une des poches, avec marqué dessus, je cite : « De la part d'une personne souhaitant plus que tout votre bonheur. »... suivi d'un putain de n° de téléphone illisible, dont la pluie à fait couler les 5 derniers chiffres. Rage, rage, rageeeeee... mais bon, le petit problème posé par ce vêtement n'est rien à côté de la bombe nucléaire qu'a lâché Kuroko, après la demi-finale...

-Akashi-kun a une double personnalité. Et ce n'est pas le vrai lui que nous allons affronter demain.

Ouais... manquais plus que ça... voilà que l'autre psychopathe qui a failli arracher la joue de Kagami un peu avant la Winter Cup, vient de passer Level Up en devenant un dangereux schizophrène instable... quand je vous dit que le destin est un chieur qui rends ma vie de plus en plus pourrie à chaque minute... mais j'ai au moins pu apprendre une chose, l'histoire de Kuroko. Je n'avais pas imaginée que la dissolution progressive de son équipe sous ses yeux lui avait fait aussi mal... et j'ai découvert l'envers du décor, ou comment la puissance, lorsqu'elle est trop importante, peut conduire a un changement de personnalité du tout au tout.

Et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Et si... et si les membres de la Génération Miracle n'avaient souhaités qu'une chose depuis le début ?! Et s'ils avaient seulement voulu... trouver quelqu'un a leur niveau ? Quelqu'un qui leur tiendrai tête ? S'ils avaient souhaité... PERDRE ?

 **. . . .PERDRE.**

Comment on peut souhaiter perdre ? Même moi je n'arrivais plus à comprendre le raisonnement auquel j'étais arrivée. Perdre. Mais personne ne veut perdre ! Perdre, ça fait mal, on se sent mal ! Mais il est vrai que sans défaites, la victoire est fade, terne... déjà acquise au début du match. Jouer n'a alors plus aucun sens... Puis j'eus une illumination. Et si c'était ça qui avait rendu Seijuro Akashi schizophrène ? D'un côté, sa vraie personnalité aimais gagner, mais n'avoir jamais connu la défaite engendrai en elle un manque, un vide si cruel qu'elle se mettait à souhaiter de pouvoir, enfin... enfin perdre. Et en opposé, à cause des enseignements si stricts de son père depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une partie de lui que la défaite équivaudrai à la mort, au déshonneur le plus total...

Mon esprit s'était mis à dériver, et je m'endormis sur ces pensées, cherchant coûte que coûte à décoder le secret d'Akashi Seijuro.

Le jour de la finale, tout le monde avait de l'énergie à revendre, mais le match fut compliqué. Je me souviens particulièrement quand la coach dut faire rentrer Furihata, pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer tenir tête à Akashi, qui dominait complètement notre équipe. Quand elle le fit rentrer, il était si stressé qu'il se cassa la gueule, devant le gars qu'il était censé marquer. Vu qu'il saignait un peu, j'attrapai la trousse de secours et allait lui faire un pansement, de sorte que sa blessure ne le gêne pas pendant le peu de temps où il serait sur le terrain. Et pour l'encourager, je l'embrassais sur la bouche, avant de le pousser doucement sur le terrain, de sorte à ce qu'il ne mette pas trois plombs à y aller tous seul. Le match changeait de cap tellement de fois que j'arrêtais de compter au bout du vingtième. Mais ce fut pire quand Kuroko annonça le retour du « Vrai Akashi », après un temps mort demandé par Rakuzan. Et je faillis m'étrangler lorsqu'il réussit à faire rentrer ses coéquipiers dans une sorte de zone annexe, une zone sans être une vraie zone. C'était horrible, ils enchaînaient les points, et nous avions, sur le banc comme pour les joueurs sur le terrain, presque perdu l'envie de nous battre, dépassés par le puissance monstre de nos adversaires et les cinq points qui nous séparaient d'eux a quarante-cinq secondes de la fin du match, alors qu'ils menaient à cent-trois points face à nos presque minables quatre-vingt-dix-huit points, lorsque le miracle se produisit, brisant le silence du stade...

Allez Kuroko ! Je t'interdis d'abandonner !

Cette... cette voix... si connue, bien qu'un peu plus grave, sonnant si agréablement à mes oreilles... Les larmes de Kuroko me montrèrent où il était... et je me mis à courir.

Aika- Ogiwara-kun... OGIWARA-KUN !

Même si le match n'était pas fini, même si les regards étaient maintenant tous rivés sur mon équipe, même si le stade entier et les équipes que nous avions battues scandait notre nom, même si les dernières secondes s'écoulaient sur le minuteur, même si ce foutu match avait repris, que mes amis étaient maintenant dans la Vraie Zone ( je le sentais au fond de moi ), que nous nous étions mis à dominer le match... je courais hors de la salle, hors du parquet, sans m'arrêter, comme si j'allais crever demain... montant les marches quatre par quatre... courant dans les couloirs, vers ce jeune homme brun aux yeux si doux, les yeux fixés sur le parquet, mais qui allait partir...

Aika- SHIGEHIRO !

Le fait que je hurle son nom, dans une tentative désespérée de le retenir, eut au moins le mérite de le faire se retourner, alors que je sautais dans ses bras, chialant comme un régiment de madeleines. Joue contre joue, enlacés et moi pleurant comme une enfant, nous vîmes le dernier panier du match, marqué par Kuroko et Kagami, notre tandem le plus fantastique...

 _ **105-106**_

Au moment où la voix du commentateur annonça notre victoire, mes larmes redoublèrent. Je murmurai à Ogiwara :

Aika- Je... Je dois aller avec mon équipe... je dois te laisser... mais promets-moi de me rappeler, ou de me donner de tes nouvelles, et de ne plus jamais disparaître comme tu l'a fait en dernière année de collège...

Ogiwara- Promis... Aika-chan...

Je partis, lui faisant des signes de la main et allais me joindre au tohu-bohu de câlins qui avait lieu sur le parquet, devant des joueurs de Rakuzan détruits. Emu, Riko et moi fûmes hissées en triomphe par les membres de notre équipe, et pour rigoler, je fis semblant de râler sur le fait que j'étais en jupe et que c'était une mauvaise idée. Lorsqu'ils me laissèrent enfin descendre, j'allais chercher ma veste en velours bleu nuit, et je l'enfilais, cachant mon dos nu. Un peu plus loin, à l'ombre des tribunes, je vis Furihata embrasser une jolie rousse. J'eus un peu mal au cœur, mais je le cachais. Il était heureux, et c'était tout ce qui importait... et en me retournant pour appeler Emu, je faillis m'étrangler devant ce que je vis. Akashi et Kuroko se seraient la main, et le leader de Rakuzan semblait difficilement retenir ses larmes. Malgré que ce ne soit pas mon intention première, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir désabusé, qui évidemment, se fit retourner les deux garçons, un peu surpris.

Aika- Bon... objectifs accomplis, je peux crever heureuse.

Kagami- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?!

Aika- Ben... la vérité. Furihata est casé, vous avez gagné le Winter Cup, tu as battu tous les membres de la GdM, Kuroko a réussi à ouvrir les yeux de ses camarades sur l'importance du travail d'équipe, et le fait que le talent ne fait pas tout, et moi, vous m'avez vengée bien plus que nécessaire. Donc, oui, je peux crever heureuse, tous les objectifs sont accomplis.

Emu- T'avais vraiment besoin de gâcher l'ambiance juste pour sortir ça ?

Aika- Eh ! C'est méchant ! Je n'ai pas cassé l'ambiance, d'abord ! Non, mais !

Pour ponctuer mes propos, je gonflais l'une de mes joues comme une gamine, arrivant à arracher sourire puis rire a toute mon équipe.

Lors de la cérémonie, je restais à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas trop me trouver sous le feu des projecteurs, laissant à Emu et Riko le soin de gérer l'équipe. Je m'éclipsais discrètement et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires de Rakuzan, avec mon sac à la main. Car j'avais découvert qui m'avait fait cette veste, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi. Akashi Seijuro. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à le cerner. Un coup gentil, un coup méchant... ce gars était une entorse au bon sens et à la logique. Une énigme que je devais déchiffrer par tous les moyens. J'entendis des pas s'approcher, m'annonçant que l'équipe revenait. Reo, Hayama et Mayuzumi, qui menaient la marche, se figèrent en me voyant. Nebuya grinça des dents, et je vis clairement leurs poings se serrer.

Reo- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! T'es pas censé être avec ton équipe à te réjouir de votre victoire ?! Ou bien tu viens juste te moquer de nous, qui venons de perdre ?! Si c'est ça, passe ton chemin !

Aika- Eh, calme... je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous enfoncer, et encore moins pour me moquer de vous... Je souhaite juste parler à votre capitaine, rien de plus.

Hayama- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?!

Akashi- Calme-toi, Hayama... je vais lui parler. Pendant ce temps, allez-vous changer.

D'une voix douce, calme, mais ne souffrant d'aucune contestation, Akashi mit fin à la dispute, et ses coéquipiers rentrèrent donc dans les vestiaires, bon gré, mal gré. Il ferma la porte, et se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air épuisé, et extrêmement triste.

Akashi- Que veux-tu, Matsui-san ?

Aika-... Tu le sais très bien, je pense. Et, pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça, Akashi. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans...

Akashi- Comme tu veux... tu viens pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque du collège, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire triste, et à ma grande surprise, il s'inclina, et s'excusa de tout ce qu'il avait fait, rajoutant qu'il accepterait n'importe quelle sentence pour se faire pardonner. Et la tête que je dus faire du l'intriguer. J'étais tellement surprise par son changement d'attitude, qui m'avait rappelé un souvenir que j'aurais voulu oublier à tout prix...

Aika- N'importe quelle sentence ? Je n'ai pas envie de t'en donner une, tes excuses me suffisent, d'autant plus que l'As de mon ancienne équipe a repris le basket-ball. Je venais juste pour ça. Au revoir... et... merci.

Je lui souris et m'apprêtai à partir lorsque je me souvins de la dernière raison. Je rebroussai le chemin, et lui passait au cou un foulard d'un noir d'encre brodé de fil d'or, formant un motif ethnique, en soie, et lui chuchotais à l'oreille, alors que le porte du vestiaire s'ouvrait sur ses coéquipiers, qui se figèrent :

Aika- Merci pour la veste... et attention à toi, la partie ne fais que commencer, mon cher Empereur de Jade*... fais attention de ne pas chuter trop vite…

Je tournais les talons, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il restait figé dans le couloir.

 **Le jeu ne faisait que commencer,**

 **Toutes les pièces n'étaient pas encore arrivées,**

 **Et le plus important ne s'était pas dévoilé...**

 **Bientôt...**

 **Bientôt, la vérité éclatera...**

 **Bientôt...**

 _ **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, sûrement le plus long de toute ma fic ! Dans ce chapitre, on trouve un petit indice, qui montre que tout ne fait que commencer... dans les prochains chapitres, attention aux révélations chocs ! Et si Aika n'était pas celle que l'on croyait ? Et si la famille Matsui cachait un lourd secret ? Et si un imprévu arrivait soudainement, chamboulant des bases que l'on croyait bien ancrées ?**_

 _ **Tout ça dans les prochains chapitres de la fic « le fil rouge du destin », qui n'aura jamais aussi bien porté son nom ! Bye, et merci de m'avoir lu ! Hirony**_

 _ *** l'Empereur de Jade est la pièce principale au shogi. S'il tombe, c'est la fin de la partie... Alors, selon vous, qui tombera le premier ?**_


End file.
